


Cryptic Pregnancy

by weak4dweekes



Series: A/b/o destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Coma, Deaf Character, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: Dean and Cas's daughter Charlotte didn't know she was pregnant until she went into labor. Things didn't go well for anyone.-also goes along with new arrival (s)





	Cryptic Pregnancy

Charlotte was at home, rolling around in bed because she was in a lot of pain. Her period was very light and irregular, but it was still there. And it hurt! So she took some medicine for it but it didnt go away. But that's what she thought it was. But it started getting unbearable and she was crying. She got up to see if walking around helped and smiled but then fell on the couch and started sobbing.

Dean was in the house chasing after crawling twins who were trying to get into everything. But then he looked over at her wide eyed then ran over after putting the babies in their play pen. 'Charlotte?'

'What?' She managed to sign but was shaky. 'I think I've either got the stomach flu or the worst period in the existance of the world.'

'What do you mean?'

'I feel like I'm going to die. I'm bleeding. And TMI, it's soaking right through the pads so I've just given up.'

He sat beside her and stroked his daughters hair. 'Where exactly does it hurt?'

She pointed to her lower abdomen and then crossed her arms over her stomach and actually spoke up. She still had her deaf lisp. "My head hurts."

He went to touch her stomach then saw the blood on her pants and winced. 'That is way too much blood, baby girl. We should go to the hospital.'

She closed her eyes because the pain was getting worse and she moved to stand up but it felt like she was peeing herself. This wasn't blood... It wasn't as warm. She looked at her mom, terrified and whimpering. Dean ran over and hugged her and kissed her face.

'Are you pregnant, Charlotte?'

She looked at him and shook her head. 'I thought I might've been. But all the tests came back negative. And I still have a period and I haven't gained any weight.' The major blood loss was making her dizzy.

He nodded. 'I think you are." He called an ambulance and still held her up.

'I'm not,' she protested and broke away from the hug to sit back down. 'Can you call dad?' Her breathing picked up a lot because she was panicking. Both because it was getting hard to breathe and that the pain was worse. Ever since she 'peed' herself she could feel the pain moving down more. It now was obviously a contraction at this point...

He just grabbed her hand and looked at hed. "You need to calm down.'

'Mommy I can't.' She stood up again and fell into his arms. She tried to stand up on her own again but just hugged her mom tightly, burying her face against his neck and trying to breathe in his scent to try and calm down but it wasn't working. So she whimpered and spoke up. "Please get dad. T-tommy... Too... Please." This was way more excruciating than a regular childbirth would've been anyways. Just because of the fact that their wasn't any symptoms. So she had no idea. And her body wasn't prepared at all.

Dean nodded and called Cas while holding her close.

Cas was at work like normal. All he knew was that Charlotte just didn't go because she was up all night and didnt feel well but no one thought anything of it. "Hey, love." He could somewhat hear her crying. "Is everything alright?"

"No. I think Charlotte was pregnant and now in labor. She's showing the signs of labor but it's like a thousand times worse than any of mine. She's bleeding. A lot. I already have an ambulance on the way."

"But she can't be. She doesn't look any different. I thought she was losing weight." He sighed. Thankfully he hadn't called out in the past 8/9 months and easily was able to get out early. "I'll be up there as soon as possible okay? I love you. Tell her I love her, please. Tell her it's going to be okay."

"I will. I love you too." He hung up and signed to her and rocked her.

Cas put his phone away and drove off to first tell Tommy (Charlotte's mate) what happened and then to make sure Axel would be okay with the twins. The ambulance had already gotten them. And when they got to the hospital, she was shaking. Tommy was already there, but she didn't really care. She just wanted both of her parents there. So when Cas got there. He didn't even bother signing in. He just ran back and held her and kissed her face. He started stroking her hair as well, needing her to calm down while doctors examined the rest of her body.

'Hey baby girl.' He tried to get her to stop skaing. 'It's okay. I'm here. Daddy's got you... I won't let you get hurt. I promise you're going to be okay.' He was trying not to cry. His little girl looked really bad...

'Love you dad.' She managed to get out.

'I love you more.' He kissed her forehead and held her hand. Dean was on the other side, holding her other hand and just watched it all go down. Tommy was outside and heard everything. He was so worried and started pacing.

They came to the conclusion that she was indeed pregnant and it would make it. But they had to make decisions since this was so risky. She was deaf so they asked Dean. "She's already lost a lot of blood... We can make the child peacefully become still born and just remove it. Or take the chance of her actually giving birth. But... There Is big chance that she could die from that." He sighed. "All of the blood loss makes this too unpredictable."

Dean whimpered some then turned to Charlotte and translated for her.

She was already crying and shaking and didn't know what to answer. 'Get tommy.' She wasn't going to include the part that she might die. She just wanted to ask him if he wanted it or not.

Dean nodded and went get him quickly.

Tommy ran in quickly and tried to hug her, but Charlotte stopped him.

'Do you want our child?' She was really keeping herself together and wasn't crying or anything. 'Please be honest with me. I'm fine either way.'

'Are you going to die if you have it?'

'I said I'm fine either way, baby. I'll be fine. I just don't want to go through all this pain for no reason.' She chuckled softly, and even that hurt.

Cas was fully against this however. He didn't even want her to try and risk it.

Tommy shook his head. 'We can have another baby later, love. But we can still love this one. Like your big sister and that one niece of yours.'

She nodded and looked back at both of her parents and then spoke.up to.The doctor "d-dont wa-want it."

He made everyone leave. And they put her to sleep in order to go in and get it after they fully relaxed her body. The baby girl was dead and they thought Charlotte was going to be perfectly okay. But 20 minutes later, after everything was completely done, she woke up. The girl had been cremated and put in a little urn and was beside her bed. She looked over and reaches to grab it. And that slight move made her start bleeding again. A lot of blood just started gushing out of her and she started shaking and turning pale.

Tommy was in there with her and smiled when he saw her awake then paled when he saw the blood and rushed to get the doctor. Cas started crying and he held onto her and spoke with the one hand. 'Stay with me. You gotta fight, girly. You're strong. I know it. Come on, love.'

The doctor made Cas and Tommy leave. Then he brought in his nurses. They didn't have time to put her under so they did everything they could right then and there. She was screaming in agony the entire time and begging for them to stop. But if they stopped, she would no doubt die. And the screaming could be heard thought the hospital. Cas was on the verge of a breakdown just hearing it.

They couldn't do surgery becsuee that would be even more blood. But they were pretty sure that her ovaries and uterus were deformed and that she'd been internally bleeding just a little bit her whole life. But this just made them tear. So they tried to get it to clot it by pumping her with all of this medicine and giving her basically any extra blood they could. She was stable again and they put her under for surgery in order to go in to fix the internal tearing. They procedure took 3 hours at least.

Cas wouldn't stop pacing and talking to himself. She was his little girl. He couldn't lose her to something so stupid. Dean was trying to calm him down but it didn't work at all.

Tommy was crying. He thought this was his fault because he's the one that got her pregnant in the first place.

Finally the doctor came out. "Where are the parents of Charlotte Novak?" Dean and Cas shot up immediately and they followed the doc back. "Surgery went well. I'm just hoping she doesn't want kids because we had to remove all of her reproductive organs in order to get her stable again. But she's asleep"

Dean frowned but was relieved that she was okay. Cas wasn't listening to him and he sat beside her and held her hand tightly. Tommy came back in later on, feeling very bad at the news that they couldn't even have kids...

She was asleep and her breathing was shallow. There were points where she stopped breathing but then it picked back up again. Once the anesthesia was supposed to ware off, she was still asleep and her breathing was getting slower. Therefore they had to put her on oxygen. She slipped into a coma.

The doctors explained in more detail that it was a cryptic pregnancy which was dangerous in itself. But if Charlotte would've ever gotten pregnant anyways, the same thing would've happened.

Dean was struggling with all of this so he just went to sit outside in the hall. Cas really didn't want to leave her. He was more upset then probably everyone else combined. But he pulled himself together and went to go sit beside dean and wrapped his arm around him. But he didn't say anything.

Dean was tracing his fingers over the scars under his tattoos. The first time Charlotte almost died he wanted to die... but he couldn't think that right now. He had his whole family.

Cas kissed Dean's face gently, "its gonna be okay. I promise... She'll wake up and everything will be okay." He was trying to reasure himself.

"I know alpha."

He smiled and hugged him tighter. "Dean, I'm about to break. I'm trying to stay strong for you but I can't..."

Dean nodded and kissed his cheeks. "It's okay alpha. Let it out."

"No... I can't let anyone see that. I'm an alpha. I can't cry." He stood up and walked off to the bathroom.

Alexis and Axel knew what was going on, but they were on baby duty and Ben was on his way over.

Dean sighed softly and went to the room to check on Tommy and Charlotte. Tommy was tracing shapes on Charlotte's forearm and whispering things to her.

"How you doing?"

"I'm not alright... You?" He moved to just hold her hand and looked at Dean.

"I'm struggling but I need to be strong for the alphas. Cas is broken."

"No. Alphas are The strong ones that have to stay strong. I'm staying strong for her. He should be holding you."

"He was. But you have to understand, Charlotte is his little girl. She's mine too, yes, but she is his shadow. Everywhere he went, she went. All of our other children cling to me but Charlotte is his."

Tommy couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy surge through him. That's the only thing he didn't like about the family. He didn't like how close they all were. He was jealous of that. But especially Charlotte and her dad. He frowned "I'm sorry... And she's mine now" he laughed, wanting to not make it so depressing.

Dean scowled. "She's not yours yet. She's still mine and my husbands until she let's you claim her. But then still, she's mine." He said it halfheartedly.

"Ooh okay... um... I like your tattoos. They're nicely drawn."

Dean reached out to touch Charlotte's hand. "I got them after she was born. I tried to kill myself after I delivered her. They are to cover the scars."

He frowned. "Dont do that. You're amazing!! Look at this whole family you got now. And if she was a baby she probably needed you."

"Before her I had Lily, who was a miscarriage. Charlotte came not too long after but was almost three months early. She was in distress and her cord wrapped around her neck which caused me to go into labor. I was home alone and she wasn't breathing. I cut her cord, cut my arms, and pulled her close wanting to die with my second baby. Cas came home. Got her to start breathing, wrapped my arms, and called the ambulance. My love saved us."

"Oh god... Maybe thats why he's so close to Charlotte? Well and you."

"I think so. I've had troubles with babies. Ben is my only full term baby. The twins came a couple weeks early. But anyways. I got these to covers scars. First of all, i got my mate. Then My mom, brother, Lily's name, my dad's name, Charlotte, Axel, Ben, Gracie, and soon my twins and grandson. and whatever you decide to name your daughter... The list on my wrist is of the ones that didn't make it. Except my mom. She's dead but I got her..."

"That's lovely." He grabbed his arm to look. "You didn't mention one. Who is Faye?"

He was mad that he forgot her. "Axel's daughter. She was still born. Gracie is his adopted daughter."

"Awe... Poor thing. Maybe the pregnancy problems runs in the family?"

"No. His alpha drugged him up so much so he could use him and kill the baby. She was alive for an hour or two. She died in his arms. I watched it..."

"Oh my god thats horrible..." He got even sadder hearing about it.

Dean nodded and shrugged. "He got the daughter he lost back through Gracie. He loves her to death."

"Oh and she loves him back just as much..." he paused. "I would've never hurt Charlotte. She doesn't deserve this."

"She's a fighter."

"She is." He kissed his girl again softly and hugged her, and let a few tears slip down his face.

Cas came back and he had obviously been crying. He'd only ever cried like that twice before. When He thought Dean was going to leave him and when the whole thing with peter happened. But this was way more devastating. He hugged Dean and sobbed against him. Dean stayed strong and pet his head. "Alpha it's okay..." Cas nodded and pulled away. He choked on his tears and pretty much moved Tommy out of the chair and held her.

Tommy growled, but Cas growled back louder and way more intimidating.

"Cas, love... Don't be like that." He grinned and walked out to call Axel. "Hey son."

"Mom. You need to come home for like 5 minutes." He sighed. "Everyone is fine except Lilian. She won't eat. She wont nurse from me or Alexis..."

"Okay. I can do that. Just gotta make sure the alphas won't kill each other first. I'll be home soon."

"Wait why?" He chuckled and yelped. Gracie was holding Lilian and was peaceful. John was trying to bite despite not having any teeth. He was rough still.

"Because Cas wants to hold Charlotte but Tommy is clingy too and they keep growling at each other. Are you feeding John? Baby you could have made him a bottle."

"I tried. He wouldn't take from the bottle. So Gracie stole it. So now he's nursing... Lilian wouldn't eat at all. And wow. I think dad has a right in this situation. Doesn't she have two arms? They gotta share."

"He basically pulled her into his lap. All Tommy has is her hand."

He laughed "I wouldn't tell him to chill. Just let him be. That's his girly. I know you'd be like that If I was in that situation. But you and Liam are both omegas who are too soft to kill each other."

"I don't know. I was raised to be an alpha. And I've out growled your father before. We were a lot younger though. Charlotte was like 4 and I was pregnant with you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Haley called him and I got upset. Haley is your dad's true mate. But he chose me over her. But that day he actually tried to go see her because she told him that she was really hurt. She wasn't, just wanted to see him and try to take him from me. I was hurt. So hurt that I tried to hit him. He stopped me and growled. I growled back but louder. After that he left me alone for a couple hours. I called down and we appologized. They never did anything together. He didn't even like her. He thought she was gonna die. And he just cares about everyone... I was just jealous because they were true mates. She hasn't contacted him since that one time. We are fine. and I love your dad even after that letter fiasco. We are just old. Okay, baby. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up and went back into the room.

Axel put the phone down and just the little movement made John bite even harder on his nipple. "I don't care that youre my brother. Fuck you!"

Alexis looked at him. "Want me to do it?"

"If you dare try."

Alexis opened her arms and Axel handed him over. She held him close and her eyes widened when he basically bit down though wasn't really painful cause Ben does the same.

"It doesn't hurt you?"

Alexis blushed. "It does but not terribly. Ben likes to um...bite. He has actual teeth. This little guy doesn't."

"Jesus christ... I pray for you."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes I want to sleep. I dont want to be woken up by beds smacking against the wall. Me and Charlotte need to switch rooms. She can't hear, so maybe she'll be okay having the room between yours and moms. Two loudest rooms in the house."

"I'm sorry. Its not my fault Ben likes to fuck..."

"I wish I was like Gracie. Somehow she sleeps through that. I find the constant sex noises and smells disgusting. Mom and Dad have had enough babies!"

"I'm sure you are the same with Liam." She said, with a grin.

"Ew no. We've done it easy once but thats it. I'm a prude. I've accepted that. Been called it so many times, it just must be true."

"Nothing wrong with being a prude."

"Its annoying. Like eh. Sorry I'm not a whore... Question mark."

"You can enjoy sex without being a whore..."

"I don't even enjoy it..." He thought about when he got raped and it sent chills down his spine.

"I am sorry."

"I don't Care." Axel frowned.

~•~

"Hey Cas?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from where he was, cuddling his daughter and playing with her hair.

"I have to go home real quick. Lillian won't take a bottle or nurse from either of them so I need to go feed her. Will you two be okay alone and not kill each other?"

"I won't kill him. Unless he lunges first. Stay safe. Call me if you need anything." He was halfway in the bed with her and hugging her.

Tommy shouldnt have been, but he was really jealous.

"If she doesn't eat I might need your help." He said and rubbed his back. "Let her mate have a turn." 

Cas frowned. "I don't want to leave her."

"C'mon babe. She's his just as much as she is ours." Dean sighed.

"She's ours."

"Cas. Take. Turns."

He growled and got up, pouting. "Let's go home."

"Okay love," Dean took his hand and kissed his knuckles before they walked out. "It'll be okay. She's okay."

Cas got in the car silently. Nothing was okay at the moment. He drove home and didn't say anything. When he walked inside he immediately plopped on the couch and hid under a blanket.

Dean sighed softly and sat beside Axel. He handed Lillian over to Dean and then he picked up his own daughter. "Mom? Is dad okay?"

"He's having a hard time right now." He moved to sit in his recliner and tried to feed her.

"Should I try and cheer him up?"

"If he'll let you.."

He got up and lifted the blanket up and set Gracie down. She easily cheered people up by giggling and trying to make them laugh with her. Cas smiled some and played with her for a minute but then put her on the floor and she crawled back over to her mom. Axel hugged her close and just pouted. Alexis was trying to hand John off so she could go take care of her own son.

"Cas? Can you take care of him?"

Cas got up to change him and then just held him.

Dean frowned. "Cas? What's wrong?" He knew exactly what it was... But was just trying to make sure.

"Nothing's wrong. Me and my Lil boy are gonna take a nap..." He fell asleep sadly. 

Ben walked in, very upset. "Mommmmm. They wouldn't let me go see her."

"Why not?"

"Cuz they had to so something else. Tommy was gone too. I don't know what happened. They just told me j couldn't go in."

Dean tried to call Tommy.

He picked up, "h-hey."

"What's going on?"

"She was waking up. Well. Not really. She was slipping away even more. As soon as you and cas left, her vitals got even worse."

"What!?" Dean was getting even more frantic.

"Yeah..."

Dean hung up. He looked at Cas and then Axel. "Wake your father up." He was shaking too much to do it himself.

Axel shook him awake.

"What!?" Cas was a grump.

"We- we need to go to the hospital." Dean's voice was breaking.

Cas got up and tried to be strong and held his omega. "It's okay."

"Cas, baby, we need to go back to the hospital."

Cas didn't have to be told again. He ran out to his car. Dean got up and gave Lilian back to Axel after kissing her head and followed Cas out.

Cas drove off again, "is there any specific reason they need us back there?"

"Charlotte changed."

"Better or worse?"

"Worse," Dean whispered.

Cas gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

Tommy had to call, he was scared and frantic.

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Its all my fault!" He cried. "They made me fill out forms... For what they could do to her... I didnt know she was smoking. And if I knew I would've checked it off so they'd give her lungs extra support but she's fallen deeper into this all because I didnt know that she was smoking... But I found the cigarettes in her purse and the doctor explained thats why she got worse. They had to take her into surgery again to give her lungs extra support. Hurry"

Dean looked at Cas. "Did you know Charlotte smoked?"

"No! She smoked?" He was trying to keep cool but was freaking out.

"Said her lungs couldn't handle her coma because she smoked. They have to give her extra support."

He felt like an idiot. "Why didn't I know? How... How did I not know??? She's my shadow how did I not fucking know!?"

"Cas please. She could have done it other places. You smoke and am able to hide it from me."

"I dont do it a lot. I do It like once a month or when I'm stressed. Like now... I want one. Or maybe something stronger."

"I know love, but please no..."

"Fuck!" He drove faster.

When they got there, they hurried inside but couldnt go see her because she was still in critical circumstances.

Tommy was waiting outside, actually crying.

Cas tried everything he could. He needed to see her. He even bribed a nurse so he could go see her. But he was only allowed to sit there. He couldn't touch her.

Dean sat beside Tommy and hugged him, not realizing that Cas was gone. "Why can't you go to her?"

"I don't know... where's cas?"

"I- I don't know." Dean whimpered. "I want my Alpha..."

"God damn it... It hurts that there isn't anything I can do."

"Its killing me!" Dean half yelled.

"I gotta go home. I cant break down here.... My parents don't know how to work phones properly. Well my mom doesn't and my dad is away on a business trip. And also... I'm loaded with money, okay? My parents own companies. I'll pay for her hospital bills. I got enough for them to do whatever they need to to help her. Alright?"

Dean nodded, not wanting to protest. "Thank you. Thank you for being so good to her... She's had it rough and..." He started crying.

Tommy rubbed his back. "I know. I love her so much. She's going to be okay. But I have to go for a minute..."

"Will you be back?"

"Yes! Call me if you need anything." The boy got up and walked out.

The nurses finally let Dean back and thats where Cas was and he hugged him tightly. "I didn't know where the fuck you went!"

Cas hugged him back. "I'm sorry baby..."

Dean just sighed. "Its okay... How is she?"

"We aren't allowed to touch her. And No."

He frowned. "What about when she wakes up?"

"At this point its an if... Yes they 'fixed' her. But... Her body isn't holding the blood they're giving her. And she's not breathing on her own at all."

Dean looked down because he was tearing up. "Cas, I don't want to lose her."

Cas whimpered. "We aren't going to lose her. I promise. But let out all your emotions... I've cried all of my tears."

Dean sobbed against his husbands chest. Cas held him close and kissed his head.

"Calm down, please." One of the nurses asked. "We don't know for sure what exactly the situation is yet. The first 24 hours are the most critical. I'm asking if you go home tonight and come back in the morning to see her."

Dean looked up at her. "What if something happens?"

"We'll call you. But please... you're not supposed to be in here."

"I don't care."

"I could get fired. I let you back here but for a minute but you have to go."

"She's our daughter. We should be allowed to see her."

"No. Because no one is supposed to Even breathe around her without mask on." The nurse sighed. "So... Please say goodbye."

Dean nodded and went over to talk to her. Cas kissed her head and told her he loved her, despite he wasn't supposed to touch her. Then he walked out with his husband. And Dean was shaking.

Cas held him tightly, "she's going to be okay." 

"I know she is."

"Exactly... And worrying makes the gray hairs grow faster... Let's trust doctors?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't trust doctors after what happened before the twins."

Cas nodded and took them, ignoring their kids for the most part. But thanked Axel for putting the twins to bed. Dean ran up to him and Cas's room and stripped from everything except his boxers and laid down. Cas laid beside him and nuzzled him but was still fully clothed.

"Alpha..." Dean whispered shakily. "Take your shirt off... I wanna be closer to you."

Cas did as he was told and pulled dean even closer.

"I love you, Castiel." Dean kissed his cheek.

"I love you more." He tried to be enthusiastic about it and kissed him.

He kissed back gently. "Hey Cas. When she wakes up, since she can't have babies, I want to ask if I can carry for her... Me and her have the same genes. And I don't want to fuck Tommy. Maybe you can put his cum on your dick. You're not allowed to come though because its gotta be his, ya know?" Dean was laughing even though he was serious.

Cas nodded with a smile. "Thats a good idea, love. I'm 100% behind you."

He nodded. "I just hopes she wants one before I get too old to carry."

"Didn't your dad have one in his 50s?"

"Yes but his was a freshly grown womb. He'd never gotten pregnant before. Mine's used."

"Its used times 6."

"Seven. I know the twins were technically together but that was double the stress on it."

"We could've had 7. Wow."

"You counted Lily and the abortion?"

"Yeah." Cas sighed.

Dean frowned. "I'm still sad about that. People are stupid for killing my baby. But the other one was my fault."

"Why baby? It wouldn't have made it anyways..."

"I know and that's why I did it. I just... I had had four pregnancies before that one. I should have trusted my body, but instead I trusted one doctor's judgment and continued birth control and the morning after pill."

Dean had gotten pregnant on birth control. And he had no idea. So when he started complning of abdominal pains, he stopped taking them because he thought he might've been pregnant. So he went to an OBGYN and the lady told him he wasn't pregnant. For once, he listened to the doctors so he continued on the pills while him and Cas kept having fun.

But then the pain got bad and constant... He went in again... And magically he was pregnant and apparently had been the whole time but he had to get an abortion because it wouldn't have made it anyways...

"Some doctors are stupid. It's not your fault."

"Maybe... I was depressed again after that."

"Let's not talk about it though." He kissed his head. "Its over and done with and just like with Lily, well remember that baby... Are you going to be dissapointed if Charlotte says no?"

"No, no." He chuckled. "Just want to give her the option. I'd be fine without carrying anymorw children. But I'm sleepy so goodnight alpha." 

"Goodnight Dean..." He laid half on his chest. For once in a long time he was the one being cuddled. Not the cudler. Dean fell asleep with his face in his husband's hair.

A week later, Charlotte wasn't awake yet... Cas fell into a depression. He pretty much ignored the rest of his kids and even his mate. He sat beside his daughter and held her hand and he only showered once that whole week. By the time almost two weeks passed, the doctors wanted to pull the plug on her but Cas wouldn't let them. They told him she wouldn't suffer anymore but he cried and told them not to

One night he was told not to come back. She started brwathing on her own but then developed a lung infection that needed to clear up. No one was allowed to see her in those next 3 days. 

Cas, the alpha male of the house. The protector... All he did was lay in his bed.and sleep and cry. Dean wanted to do the same thing, but he had the twins.

"Cas?" He sat down beside him before bed. "Alpha... I don't want her to keep hurting but I don't want to lose her. I don't know what to do."

Cas sat up and hugged his omega, craving the touch. "Dean, it's going to be okay." He was sporting a very dirty beard and long hair. It was so weird...

They cried themselves to sleep. This was the 4th night since they weren't even allowed to go see their daughter. Cas woke up early, curled up with his husband. He decided that today was going to be a good day. He showered and cleaned up. And then he changed the twins even before Dean woke up.

He crawled in bed with Dean. Dean woke up to the sweet scent of his alpha. He looked at Cas and smiled. Their daughter looked almost just like him and it was too much... He teared up and touched his face. "My mate."

"Good morning." Cas whispered and kissed him gently. Then he peppered his neck in kisses, wanting to see him smile. "How did you sleep, my love?"

"I slept okay... Still tired..."

"Then stay asleep. I'm just used to getting up before the sun even rises."

"I want the hospital to call us... Can you go get our babies?"

"Yes love," he smiled and went to get Johnathan and Lillian. "Which one do you want?"

"My boy." He reached out for him. Cas gently placed Johnathan in Dean's arms and then cuddled Lillian. Dean gently kissed John and made him cackle. He smiled and pet his son's head. "My sweet baby boy~." John curled up and Dean kissed his cheek. The baby tried to hold his hand. Dean gently let him grab ahold of his finger.

Cas was holding Lillian against his chest. She was sound asleep still, with her little lips curled into a pout.

And then, John messed up his diaper and started pouting.

"What's wrong my baby?" He poked his lip.

John yelled and so Dean just changed his diaper.

~•~

A little while later, they got a call from the hospital. Dean was holding both of the twins and Cas was catching up on work from home. Today was also supposed to be the day they started their heat/rut... The stress just pushed it off. Anyways, Charlotte had woken up and Ben and Tommy were going to bring her home.

~•~

Tommy smiled at Charlotte when he came back from getting her water. She reached out for it with one hand and held her head with the other. He helped her drink it.

'Thank you,' she signed shakily.

'Sure.'

'I'm sorry we can't have kids, Tommy.'

'Not your fault.'

'It kinda is. But... Tommy... I didn't know that my thingys were different. Maybe its the same reason I can't hear'

'That's a possibility love. We can always adopt.'

'Mom wants to know if he can carry for us. They still have my shit somewhere and they could do something and put it in him or something...' She wasn't all here yet and it was scary for her. She just repeated what the doctors said to her. She couldn't believe what happened when they told her the full story and it made her feel worthless.

'He wants to?'

'Yes.'

'When?'

'Whenever. Just before it goes bad.'

He nodded and got a thoughtful look. 'And it would still be ours?'

'Yes it would. And guess what? I can't get pregnant so ... Everything we want and no protection.' She shot him a little grin. That's all she was good for anymore honestly. A sex toy for her mate.

'Not until you are fully okay.'

'I'm just saying... But I want a kid... But we could only have one biological.'

'Well surrogacy has a high possibility for multiples.'

'I don't want more than 2.'

'Then we should try for twins? Knock them out in one go?'

'I can't do that to mom again. The twins were really hard on his body.'

'Thats fine too, I guess.' He shrugged and that made Charlottw feel even worse.

'Don't hate me. I'm sorry I'm not the ideal mate...'

'I don't. I love you.'

'I love you too... But you can do so much better.'

'No I can't. You are the best anyone could have.' He took her hand.

She held it back gently and leaned againdt him.

'My mate.' He kissed her hair and tried to hold her carefully.

'Thank you for everything. You're so amazing.'

'You are too.'

'No. I'm a deaf loser that can't even give my mate kids. And you know its true.'

He just sighed.

'I won't hate you if you want me to cover my mark up and let you find someone else.'

He shook his head. 'I only want you.'

She sighed, 'can I go to sleep?'

He nodded and she rolled over and whimpered. Everything hurt. Especially since she had the stitches of a c-section from where they removed her reproductive organs.

When she was discharged to go home, Ben drove. Tommy sat up front while Charlotte stayed in the back. She was awake but everything was hazy. She couldn't hear so Ben decided to speak up yo Tommy.

"Is she okay?"

"Physically... She will be."

"Mentally?"

"No. She doesn't think she's good enough."

"But she's my perfect big sister." Ben frowned and then looked back at her and shot her a smile in the mirror. She smiled back.

"She said she was a deaf loser. I don't agree with that. But I'm kind of pissed about the kids thing."

"She couldn't help that, Tommy."

"She could've done more to make sure early on."

"Her organs were already bad. She would have probably lost the baby anyways." Ben was getting frustrated with him.

"Whatever. She honestly is perfect anyways. As soon as she gets better I'm moving her in with me. Hopefully your father won't hate me."

"Does she know at least?"

"Yes she does and she is fine with it." Tommy was really old fashioned but he loved her with all his heart.

"Okay cool... Me and Alexis are moving in a few weeks... My poor parents... As long as Axel doesn't leave then its okay."

"I'm making Charlotte a housewife. I know she's going to college to be a teacher for other deaf kids, but it's not good. I don't want her working."

Ben looked at him. "You should let her do what she wants."

"I'll let her work but not a lot. But she will be staying at home. That's her position in life. In our life. I dont neccisarily agree with how you treat Alexis." He looked out at the window. "Why do you let her boss you around? You're the alpha. Let her know where you stand."

Ben was annoyed and took them back to the house silently.

Charlotte was half asleep on the couch before she looked at Tommy and then her mother. 'I want a baby.'


End file.
